


Life Moves Pretty Fast

by Marry234328



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate universe старшая школа, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, подростки, феррис бьюллер берёт выходной, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Он не знает, как это произошло, но когда они ушли из небоскреба и брели обратно в машину, оказалось, что они держатся за руки, а пальцы Пита гладят кожу Патрика.Или AU по фильму "Феррис Бьюллер берет выходной".
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 2





	Life Moves Pretty Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Moves Pretty Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006001) by [wonderfullybland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfullybland/pseuds/wonderfullybland). 



Патрик знает, что в последнее время он без остановки говорил о тесте по американской истории. Но это только потому что он так невероятно переживает из-за него. Он готовится к нему каждый день, но единственное, что помнит, это термины _«Панамский канал»_ и _«Калифорнийская золотая лихорадка»_ , и без какого-либо контекста или объяснения они совсем не помогают.

Он смутно помнит жалобы Питу об этом на прошлой неделе, когда тот позвал его на ужин в дерьмовую забегаловку и разделил с ним шестидесятицентовый молочный коктейль. Когда Патрик начинает рассказывать о школе, Вентц привычно морщится и говорит, что это заставляет вспоминать о его старших классах. И хотя его другу осталось учиться совсем немного, он все равно продолжает болтать об уроках. Пит заказывает тарелку картошки фри, делится ей, улыбается и заверяет, что _всё будет хорошо_. Патрик не верит ему.

Когда наступает день теста, юноша серьёзно рассматривает вариант притвориться больным и остаться дома. Он не встаёт, когда мать зовет его завтракать, но как только она заходит в комнату и, смотря на него, трогает его лоб на наличие температуры, Патрик решает прекратить этот фарс и делает вид, что просто не слышал, как она звала его. Он в полном порядке и собирается пойти в школу и провалить этот тест.

Когда раздают листы с тестом, а у Патрика сводит желудок, в класс заходит женщина средних лет и торопливо шепчет что-то историку. Он серьезно кивает и указывает… прямо на него. Женщина поворачивается и мило улыбается ему, и это смущает, когда он не знает, почему. Учитель называет его имя и говорит, что _миссис Сеймур должна поговорить с ним сейчас, и что ему не нужно беспокоиться о тесте_. Патрик знает, что покраснел, когда неловко шел за ней из класса с сумкой, свисающей с его плеча.

Как только они выходят в коридор, миссис Сеймур берёт его за руку и сообщает, что у неё плохие новости. Его желудок снова крутит, но это больше от физического контакта, чем от её слов. Он бы волновался, но ситуация была такой нереальной. Он должен быть в классе, придумывая какую-то чушь о конституционных правах, чтобы ответить на пятый вопрос, и у него возникают проблемы с принятием того, что есть женщина, которая собирается рассказать ему плохие новости, достаточно плохие, чтобы вывести его из класса.

— Это из-за твоей тети Джулии, — тихо говорит она, двигаясь, чтобы взять обе руки Патрика в свои. — Боюсь, она попала в аварию. Она в больнице.

Патрик медленно кивает. У него нет тети Джулии, но он не может придумать, как сказать об этом.

Она издает приглушенный звук из-за отсутствия ответа и притягивает его в удивительно эмоциональные объятия.

— Всё в порядке, Патрик, — говорит она, выводя руками круги на его спине. Он не уверен в том, что политика школы распространяется на физические контакты с учениками, но точно знает, что это пересекает какую-то границу. К счастью, женщина отпускает его, когда он начинает отстраняться, но продолжает держать его за руки, и её глаза немного влажные. Миссис Сеймур печально улыбается юноше, и это всё заставляет его осознать, что он просто смотрит на неё широко раскрытыми глазами, как очень смущенный олень, попавший в свет фар.

— Твой отец заберет тебя, — продолжает она мягким голосом, приобнимая его и направляя к выходу из школы, а он думает, что если бы это был настоящий семейный кризис, то хотел бы, чтобы именно миссис Сеймур стала тем, кто принёс плохие новости. Но только без прикосновений, конечно.

Патрик понятия не имеет чего ожидать, когда они выйдут на улицу, но почему-то увидев избитый форд Пита, стоящий там, как будто он владеет этим местом, все обретает смысл.

— Это твой отец? — спрашивает миссис Сеймур, указывая на ржавый кусок хлама, наполовину припаркованный на тротуаре. Они стоят на месте где не разобрать, кто за рулем, но он может легко представить, как Пит упивается происходящим дерьмом: Патрик, неловко стоящий рядом с женщиной, которая _до сих пор не отпустила его._

— Хм, да это он, — бормочет Патрик. Он зашёл слишком далеко, и теперь ему надо хоть немного проконтролировать ситуацию. — Я должен… — парень машет рукой в направлении машины, и миссис Сеймур, говоря что-то успокаивающее, напоследок сжимает его руку.

— Конечно, — говорит она, слегка воркуя. — Иди, всё наладится, не волнуйся по поводу школы пока что.

Юноша снова краснеет, когда тихо благодарит её и шагает к машине Пита. Дверь открывается изнутри, когда он подходит ближе, выпуская наружу звуки любимой на этой неделе нью-вейв-металкор-инди-панк группы друга. Патрик борется с желанием закатить глаза и молится, чтобы миссис Сеймур не услышала явно несоответствующую музыку.

— Ты хочешь быть Кемероном или Слоан? * — Пит уменьшает громкость, когда Патрик садится на пассажирское сиденье, оглядываясь на миссис Сеймур. Он почти уверен, что женщина уже услышала это. Он надеется, что она не станет подозрительной и не будет ничего проверять.

— Кемерон, — отвечает Патрик. Он понимает, что в этой маленькой реконструкции фильма Пит уже отвел ему роль Слоан, но отказывается принимать это. Вентц смеётся, дожидаясь, когда Патрик пристегнётся, чтобы уехать прочь от школы, миссис Сеймур и теста по американской истории.

— Просто, чтобы ты знал, я думаю, из тебя получилась бы отличная Слоан, — говорит он, заставляя Патрика выдавить раздражённую улыбку. Стамп качает головой, поворачиваясь к окну, но всё равно улыбается.

— Веди машину, Пит.

***

Пит привёз их в город и припарковался где-то ниже по улице. Патрик сказал ему получить талон на парковку, но друг беспокойно отмахнулся и, размахивая руками, сказал, что _всё будет в порядке_.

Оказывается, у Пита не было ничего в планах, кроме фальшивого звонка в школу Патрика, чтобы вытащить его с теста, и прогулки по городу. Они останавливаются всякий раз, когда что-то блестящее захватывает внимание Пита, заходят в бесчисленное количество музыкальных магазинов, несколько магазинов альтернативной одежды и даже недолго гуляют по художественному музею. Вентц умудряется найти ещё одну дерьмовую закусочную (такое ощущение, будто у него шестое чувство на них), и угощает Патрика трехдолларовым ланчем. Он категорически отказывается, когда тот предлагает заплатить за себя самому.

— Ни в коем случае, Трик, — говорит он, крадя огурцы, которые Патрик вытащил из своего бургера. — Я угощаю. Как я мог позволить тебе страдать на этом тесте?

Патрик быстро опускает голову, чтобы скрыть свой румянец и серьезно, почему он сегодня всё время краснеет? Пит ухмыляется и ворует горстку картошки фри, несмотря на то, что у него есть своя тарелка.

Они оказываются на вершине Сирс-Тауэр* где-то около двух часов дня, Пит прислоняется к стеклу и смотрит вниз на улицы. Патрик смотрит на Пита. Весь день был чем-то новым, совсем другим и совершенно причудливым, в хорошем смысле этого слова. И это всё из-за Пита, который слушал, как он скулит о своей совершенно подростковой проблеме, и делал всё, что в его силах, чтобы _помочь_. Позвонил в школу — Стамп не может поверить, что _он позвонил в школу_ — и притворился его отцом и, возможно, убил воображаемого члена семьи, чтобы суметь забрать друга с глупого теста по американской истории.

Затем, _кроме того_ , что он привёз его в Чикаго, провёл с ним день и купил ему обед. Патрик был уверен, что у Пита есть работа, на которой он должен сейчас быть. Но нет, вот он прижимается лбом к окну на верхушке небоскреба днем среды, и всё из-за Патрика.

У него возникает пугающее чувство, когда он смотрит, как Пит реагирует на город: маленькие проблески удивления и изумления, когда что-то бросается ему в глаза. Это не плохо, просто более нервное, чем обычно. Он этого не ожидал, не ожидал такого изменения в образе своего лучшего друга, особенно после одного дня. Никогда не думал об этом раньше, но глядя на него сейчас, это чувство безошибочно.

Пит оглядывается и улавливает взгляд Патрика. Кажется, у него все нормально с этим, но через секунду он меняется в лице, и в груди Патрика завязывается узел. Он не знает, как это произошло, но когда они ушли из небоскреба и брели обратно в машину, оказалось, что они держатся за руки, а пальцы Пита гладят кожу Патрика.

***

Они приезжают на пару минут позже обычного времени возвращения Патрика домой, Пит останавливает машину около дома и выключает двигатель. Юноша знает, что настало время поблагодарить друга за всё, что он сегодня сделал, но это простое «спасибо» кажется неподходящим. Такое ощущение, что Пит заслуживает большего.

— Могу ли я изменить свой ответ? — тихо спрашивает Патрик, прячась под полами своей шляпы. Пит на секунду смущается, его брови слегка сближаются, и он кивает и, конечно же, он знает, что хочет сказать Патрик.

— Конечно, — легко отвечает он, откидываясь на сиденье, слабо ухмыляясь. Если бы это был кто-то другой, он бы выглядел самодовольно и высокомерно, но Пит… Ну Пит всё ещё выглядит самодовольно и высокомерно, но Патрик знает, что принимает правильное решение.

— Думаю… Я думаю, что я хочу быть Слоан, — говорит он, наконец, встречаясь с Питом взглядом. Пит так сильно улыбается, что, вероятно, может навредить себе.

— Что ж, в качество твоего первого действия как Слоан, ты должен позволить мне сделать это, — говорит Пит, наклоняется вперед и прижимается губами к губам Патрика, и, _ох_ , он может привыкнуть к этому. Вентц слишком быстро отстраняется, и ему приходится активно себя сдерживать, чтобы не сделать что-то неловкое, вроде нытья, облизывания губ или подталкивания Пита к ещё одному поцелую с языками и прочим.

Пит снова сияет, Патрик решает быть старомодным и выбирается из машины, чтобы отвлечься от чего-то теплого и пушистого, ноющего в груди.

— До встречи, Трик, — смеётся Пит и посылает ему воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем он слегка врезается в бордюр и уезжает. Патрик наблюдает за его машиной, пока она не сворачивает в конце дороги, а затем вешает свою сумку на плечо и распахивает переднюю дверь в свой дом. Его мать разговаривает по телефону и не замечает, как он входит.

Он резво поднимается в свою комнату, когда слышит, как она говорит:

— Извините, вы, должно быть, ошиблись, у нас _нет_ тети Джулии.

\-------

Кемерон и Слоан - друзья Ферриса из фильма "Феррис Бьюллер берет выходной".  
Сирс-Тауэр - небоскреб в Чикаго, в 2009 году был переименован в Уиллис-Тауэр.


End file.
